The Horrifiying Story of John and Jane Doe
Bringed from the official wikia, not my own pasta. Original Story As you know John Doe and Jane Doe were users of roblox who logged off many years ago at the same time. But what many don't know is the room. They heard of roblox and met each other on here. They soon became real friends and called each other. Their real names were never known however. One day Jane found a new game made called "Room no.1". Jane was really excited and called john to tell him to play the game. Both joined the game. It took a while to load. Different from other games which loaded a bit faster. When they joined nothing was visible for a couple of seconds. Their characters finally loaded but there was nothing in the game besides a red head. It looked odd as it was huge. John was curious and said let's check out the figure. When they started moving a very odd, dull music started playing. They then turned down their speakers, and turned them off of being scared. When they got to the head, Jane wanted them to touch it but John wanted to observe it. It had no visible face and was just a big red head. The odd part was that when John or Jane moved closer the head looked the closer ones way. Jane, being the immature girl she was, said it was similar to a goofy character from a tv show they watched. John didn't reply back as he was too busy observing the odd figure. John was getting bored and was going to tell Jane to play another game but Jane said it first. Both tried to leave the game but the options menu was gone! It was odd. John asked what happened to it. Jane chatted that maybe it was just a bug. Their computers were new too so John found something suspicious. Jane said maybe try force closing the roblox window but that didn't work either. John was about to shut down his computer, until he realized his computer buttons were all missing! Nothing was there. Now he started to worry. He assumed Jane reacted the same but shockingly Jane was trying to be optimistic. John decided not to worry. Both just moved around for a bit circling each other and chatting. All of a sudden the floor below their characters started to shatter. Pulling them downwards towards a dark room. The falling lasted for about 5 minutes but what was odd was that they couldn't focus on anything else in real life besides the screen. It was almost like they were being forced to play. All of a sudden the screen wasn't dark anymore. They could see what was around them. John found Jane, both were happy to find each other but they started worrying in the chat. Asking questions like "where are we?" and "why are we here?". Images would flash on their screen showing some kind of figure. It looked like the red head from earlier but a different color and sad. A faint cry could be heard. Both rushed to find help or anybody else but the way they went lead to a endless loop of a hallway which would lead them back to where they began. John thought maybe they are in trouble. They didn't want to worry but that's all they could do. For a couple of seconds both were able to release from the screen staring and look around but all they could see was a mist of darkness around them in real life. Jane said they don't have to worry as they have each other. John felt a little better after hearing some promising words but he still wondered what was going on. John really never had any friends at school. Not much is known but he is said to have been a loner. Jane was supposedly a caring person. But she is still a mysterious case. While having a moment of hope a sudden bang is heard. It repeats getting louder and louder until everything turns white. Everything is loud and blinding. Almost to the point of pain. Then it stops. But right when John looks up he finds his most horrifying circumstance. John quickly recovers from that irritating noise. When he looks up he notices Jane isn't there. He walks around trying to see if she was there but nothing was to be seen. John was about to have a panick attack. Where was Jane? Was she hurt? Why did she leave him? And what's going on? Jane looks up after that irritating noise. Strangely John isn't there. She's confused as usually John never wanders by himself in games. She walks around trying to find him when all of a sudden a door appears. It's only a few studs away. Clear to be seen but nothing on it. She moves towards it and touches it hoping John is on the other side. Right when she touches the door she's pushed back by force. She tries again but this time a ghostly figure appears with a red head. Jane can barely comprehend what is going on when her screen is blinded. Strangely herself in real life couldn't move and she couldn't move her character. The ghostly red headed figure approached Jane closer and closer. A smile appears on the figure's face growing bolder and bolder as he moves closer. Jane starts to worry crying for John. John moves around only to see notes aattached the floor. Each had words scribbled on them. It wasn't clear what they said so John just ignored the words. But right when he went to one, he was able to grab it as a tool. The note appeared on his screen with terrifying words like, 'I'm going to kill you', 'die already, 'you'll never save her'. After putting the last note down blood started to drip from John's hands in real life. He started to panick, but the blood disappeared leaving only marks. John had no idea what was going on and why these things were happening. He only wanted to leave and have fun with Jane like he used. Why did this have to happen, we wondered. Trying to pull himself together, John walks closer to a figure standing in the middle of a floor. The floor was very dark. Barley to be seen if missed. John asked the figure what was going on. The figure responded with 'you have made a bad decision'. The figure continued talking, 'Once you enter this game, there is no way out'. 'Your friend and you shouldn't have came here'. 'Both of you will feel the pain your character endures here on out'. 'You'll die miserably here by it'. John tried asking who was this 'it' but the figure disappeared leaving nothing but a note. The note was flashing with an image of John and Jane. John didn't recognise Jane in the image as he never seen her real look. But instead of looking normal they were dead looking. Almost like ghosts. John started to worry if this was the truth. If they would die and never escape. John kept moving and found a door. Instead of pushing him away like it did for Jane, he was able to enter. When he entered he saw the horrifying fates of many other people who entered the game before them. Not only did their character endure pain but they did as well. Some were mutilated and even forced to kill one another. John scared to death left the image room. A new door appeared and John entered. But instead of seeing more people in pain he was about to realize his fate. John opened his eyes only to see Jane standing there screaming in pain as barb wire was wrapped around her legs and arms. The barb wire cut deeper and deeper into her skin making her unable to move. John was now terrified. He screamed to let her go. Three shadows appeared in front of John. They blocked his entry way of getting to Jane. Suddenly flames broke loose around Jane. John, screaming in horror pushed the shadows to the side and ran to Jane. He didn't let the flames effect him. He got to Jane and tried to get her out of the wire. Sadly the wire became deeper and deeper. John didn't know what to do! This story is being rewritten.